A Future With You
by PokeFanChrisH92
Summary: Discontinued


**A Future With You - Chapter 1 - A New Champion**

**Ages - Ash 15, Cilan 19, Iris 16**

**I will introduce the ages of other characters as they come into the stories. Also, ages may change as the story goes on.**

**P.S - I do not own Pokemon in any way, but i own this story.**

"And there you have it folks, Ash Ketchum from Pallet town in the Kanto region has just won the Unova league championship, so let's all give him a great round of applause".

The announcer instructed the crowd to give Ash the ovation he deserved. The crowd did so, followed by the other competitors, cheering Ash's name and clapping for him as much as they could, and shouting his name along with the applause their were giving him voices. Somewhere in the crowd, Iris, Cilan and Axew were doing the same as the crowd all around them, shouting even louder, hoping that Ash would hear them.

"Way to go Ash". Iris joyfully shouted along with other spectators.

"Axew ew". The young dragon followed it's master's applause.

"Well done Ash, truly a wonder to behold". Cilan finally joined in the applause.

"Thank you so much for the applause, it means a lot to me". Ash had a large smile on his face, and had tears of joy developing in his eyes.

"Pikachu". the yellow mouse jumped on his master's shoulder, gladly joining in with his master by accepting the applause they were receiving from the crowd.

"And now Ash, we proudly present you with this trophy to mark your stunning victory." The announcer then approached Ash, happily presenting the champions trophy to him, which he gladly accepted.

"Thank you sir, this is truly a dream come true for me". The new proclaimed Unova league champion excitedly announced as he gazed at the sparkling silverware he received with an amazed look as Pikachu joined in with the gazing at the trophy, being just as excited as his master was.

The announcer put the mic to his mouth and began asking a question to Ash. "So Ash, how would you describe your deserved win?". The announcer brang the microphone away from his mouth and towards Ash's, waiting for a reply from the newly crowned Unova league champion.

"At times, I believed the battle could have gone either way, but my Pokemon pulled through for me, and I could not be happier with them then I am right now".

Ash's answer was heard by everyone in the whole stadium, who then quickly agreed with Ash's words, and then waited for the announcer's opinion.

"I agree with those words, I believe that battle could have gone either way, but in the end you managed to pull of a spectacular win. And I think I can say for everyone here that this was one of the best battles in the history of the Unova league". The announcer happily stated into his microphone.

Following that statement, the announcer once again instructing the crowd and other competitors to begin with more applause for Ash. As the crowd were applauding Ash, he was standing on the podium, waving to the crowd, taking in all the applause once more, and had a huge smile on his face, along with Pikachu on his shoulder, who also had a very happy look on his face.

"And thank you all so much for being a part of this year's Unova league championship, and we look forward to seeing you again next year".

The announcer cut into the applause with this quick announcement, then gave the go-ahead for the fireworks to begin. As the fireworks began, the applause died down as everyone was completely amazed with the dazzling display of firewroks in the night sky. As the display came to an end, spectators and competitors alike began to disappear out of the stadium, leaving Ash standing on the podium, along with Pikachu, gazing at the stars.

"Well Pikachu, we finally won the Unova league, can you believe it?".

"Pikachu". The yellow mouse quietly replied to his master's question.

As time passed, Ash And Pikachu began to hear shouting behind them. They both turned around to see their friends Iris and Cilan in an empty section of the stands, being the only two people left in the whole stadium. Iris then began shouting at them.

"Hey earth to Ash And Pikachu, are you going to get a move on or not?". The young dragon trainer was clearly getting impatient at Ash and Pikachu staring at the stars for ages.

"Were coming now, hold on". Ash then turned round and ran towards Iris and Cilan, carefully holding onto the trophy at the same time. A moment later, Ash had reached his friends' location.

"So, what do you think of that Iris?". The raven haired teen asked her.

"Truly, I think that was the best battle I have ever seen in my whole life". The purple haired dragon trainer joyfully replied.

Ash turned to Cilan, asking the same question to him.

Cilan briefly thought to himself about Ash's battle, then came out with an answer for his friend.

"Truly a magnificent battle, filled with spice and surprise, like a dream come true". The green haired connoisseur gladly gave his opinion on the battle.

"Thanks a lot for those words guys, I appreciate it". The young Pokemon master was very pleased at the positive answers he received from his friends.

"And thanks for cheering me on guys, I could not have done it without your support, including Axew of course" Ash looked at the dragon type with a grin, then at his two friends in the same way.

"Axew ew". The young dragon was happy that Ash acknowledge his support as well.

"No problem Ash, we were cheering you on all the way". The young connoisseur happily replied.

"I agree with Cilan Ash, we cheered you on all the way to the finals". The dragon tamer revealed.

"Hey Cilan, can you do me a favor and look after my trophy while I get my bag from the competitors waiting room?". The new champion requested of his friend.

"You can count on me Ash". The green haired connoisseur was happy to oblige to the request asked of him.

"Great, thank you Cilan". Ash handed the silverware over to his friend, who gently took it from him. With that, the young master quickly turned around, and began running towards a tunnel, with Pikachu on his shoulder. Eventually, Ash was out of sight, then Iris and Cilan made their way to the outside of the stadium and waited for Ash. A few minutes later, Ash appeared at the entrance where his friends were, with his bag and Pikachu in tow. Cilan handed the trophy back to Ash, who then placed it in his bag and zipped it up.

"So, shall we make our way to the Pokemon center and get a room for the night?". The trainer from Pallet town suggested.

"Sounds good to me". The connoisseur happily agreed.

"Count me in". The dragon girl announced.

Ash then lead the way to the Pokemon center along a path with lamposts on both sides, shining so brightly, it almost felt like day time on the path. After walking along the path for a few minutes, the Pokemon center came into view in the distance.

**Ash wins the Unova league championship, thanks his friends, and they all make their way to the Pokemon center for the night. Rate and Review.**


End file.
